<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid Super Soldier by MrsNea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459553">Stupid Super Soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNea/pseuds/MrsNea'>MrsNea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNea/pseuds/MrsNea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Small amount of angst, blood, fluffy</p>
<p>Word Count: about 4000 words<br/> A mission does not go according to plan, but it might not be a bad thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stupid Super Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The inspiration for this is one of lesbian-deadpool incorrect marvel quotes on tumblr. </p>
<p>English is not my native language and I am doing the best I can when it comes to writing. Plus this is the first time I have ever written a story for Bucky, so please be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What should have been a simple mission was quickly turning into a shitshow. Your job was to sneak into the base while the other occupied all the guards and steal all the information and then crash the computer system. Since you had the ability to make yourself invisible it usually fell on you to sneak in. Your friends were busy fighting around the base and you were looking around to find the computer room. When you found it and opened the door there were ten Hydra agents inside. Not what you had expected, but thankfully Steve and Bucky were right behind you, and you quickly moved to the side as the soldiers started to leave the room. One stayed behind and closed the door. You were on him in a second and quickly got him unconscious, Nat would be proud, you thought smug to yourself. Fishing out a USB drive from one of your pockets you downloaded all the information. When that was done you upload the virus that Peter, Tony and you had been working on, pocketed the USB and let the virus spread. You looked around the room feeling kind of cocky with how easy these things had gotten. You left the room and saw Bucky and Steve fight five Hydra agents, but figured they had it covered. Just as you were about to walk away you felt a premonition come over you. It was not a pleasant experience, but a new power that you been working with Dr Strange and Wanda to get a grip of. Still, they could come at any moment. What you saw was a man come around the corner at taking out Bucky with a headshot. Knowing that this would happen in a matter of seconds and it would kill Bucky you needed to come up with a solution.  The corner that the man was going to come from was too far away and you did not have a clear line of shot. Your earpiece was not working. It left only one option. You started to run in Bucky’s direction and when the bullet came flying in Bucks direction you jumped in the air throwing yourself in the bullets way. At the same time, you fired three shots against the man who took the shot. When the bullet hit your shoulder the pain made it impossible for you to hold on to your invisibility. You scream out in pain and fall heavily to the floor. The last thought in your head before hitting the floor, maybe Hydra finally realised they were never going to get Bucky back. You heard your name being yelled, but it was kind of like you were underwater. You did not know where the sound came from. You tried to sit up when someone dropped down beside you and pressed a hand against your shoulder.  The pain made you want to cry and it felt like it was blood everywhere.  You could still hear fighting.<br/>“I can’t believe you saved my life.” Bucky looked down at you. He must have realised what you did.<br/>“You noticed that did you?” you tried to joke but ended up sounding more like a whimpering. “Well, I would NOT do it again, it really hurt!” you muttered and looked down on yourself and Bucky’s hands that were pressed against your wound. But the truth was you would. There was no doubt in your mind that you would do it again and again if it meant that Bucky would be alive. His life over yours was no question asked. <br/>“Don’t you know getting shot hurts?” Bucky wondered and you shook your head.<br/>“First time for me,” you answered with clenched teeth. You felt dizzier then you thought you would be, and it seemed as the blood kept oozing between Bucky’s fingers. Your back felt oddly sticky. Bucky and Steve shared a look before Steve went out of sight. <br/>“We need to get out of here,” Steve said somewhere close. “Y/N is shot and it’s bad.” He was talking in his earpiece since yours still weren’t working. You did not know what was being said on the other side of the conversation. Your head started to feel strange and you had problems keeping a single thought in your head.<br/>“I am sorry, guys,” You got out. “But I don’t think I can walk.” Bucky looked at you like you were an idiot and it made you want to chuckle. <br/>“I am just going to take a small nap,” you mumbled and it started to get black again,<br/>“Damn it, Y/N” Steve commanded. “You need to stay awake.” <br/>“Sorry, Captain,” you groan when you are picked up him. “Hate to disappoint you.” The last thing you remember was Steve’s slightly panicked expression and Bucky’s shouting for them to go as well as gunshots. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you woke up you were in the quinjet with Bruce working on your shoulder. It hurt like hell, but at least you were alive. You heard voices around you, but it was hard to focus and your sight was slightly unfocused. You heard Bruce cuss under his breath.<br/>“Don’t let the big guy out,” You muttered. <br/>“Don’t worry,” Bruce said and you thought he might be giving you a small smile, but it was kind of hazy.<br/>“Why won’t the bleeding stop?” you heard someone ask. You turned your head towards the voice but it was hard for you to focus. Was that Bucky looking so worried?<br/>“The bullet must have nicked a major artery,” Bruce was working away on you and it hurt. You groaned in pain. “I can stop the bleeding, but she has lost a lot of blood.” <br/>“Get this plane in the air now,” Bruce demanded. “And can I get some help?” Then the pain got too much and it all went dark again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lot of hours later you walked up in a hospital bed. Your shoulder hurt and Dr Cho was by your side. <br/>“Hey there,” She smiles at you. “Good that you are awake.”<br/>“Hey,” you say and look around. “What happened.”<br/>“You got shot,” She answers and notes something down on her tablet.<br/>“Yeah, I know that,” you try to sit up. <br/>“The bullet hit your right subclavian and you were bleeding out,” she continued and you looked down at your hands. “Bruce got you stable on the quinjet and when you came in we fixed it and put you in the cradle. But you still have a severe blood loss and need to stay here for observation for a few days.”<br/>“Is that why I feel so drowsy and sweaty,” You ask and Dr Cho nods. The door opened to your room. <br/>“I need to talk to Y/N,” Steve wondered as he walked in. <br/>“Fine,” Dr Cho said. “But no yelling. She needs to take it easy” Steve gave Dr Cho a short nod and turned to you. He walked over to stand by your bedside and crossed his arms over his chest. His face was set in Captain mood, but you knew he was angry with you. Or at least irritated. <br/>“What were you thinking, Y/N?” Steve demanded to know. You should have known that question was coming<br/>“Sorry Captain, but I got a vision of Bucky getting killed and I kind of figure you would rather see me shot than Bucky,” You tried to sit up in your bed, but Steve pressed a hand to your unharmed shoulder keeping you put in the bed. <br/>“Bucky is a super soldier,” Steve groaned. “He would have healed and you don’t.” <br/>“I did not know that super soldiers could survive headshots,” you sass back. “My vision showed me Bucky falling dead to the floor. I needed to do something.”<br/>Steve sat down on the chair beside our bed. <br/>“You saved his life,” Steve breathed out and you kind of squirmed in your bed. How were you going to answer that? There was a knock on the door.<br/>“Are you finished going all Captain on her yet?” Sam asked in the doorway. Steve just nodded and Sam walked in with.<br/>“You scared us,” Sam walked over to the other side of your bed than Steve was on. He bent down and gave you a kiss to your check.<br/>“That was not my intention,” you looked up at Sam. He winked at you and looked over at Steve, who was looking at the wall. His expression was blank. <br/>“Are you okay?” you asked Steve and he looked up at you. He nodded and then he gave you a big smile.<br/>“Thank you, Y/N,” He said and took your hand in his. The door opened again. This time it was Bucky, Wanda, Nat and Clint. Bucky stopped in the end of your bed and looked from you to Steve and down on your connected hands. Then back at Steve. His jaw tightened and he looked kind of uncomfortable. It felt strange, but seeing as they all came bearing chocolate and flowers you ignored it. You talked for a while and everyone was joking about you finally getting shot. Then Dr Cho and Bruce came in and told them that you needed rest. They all left, but not without complaining that they could keep an eye on you while you sleep. You fell asleep fast and slept for more hours then you ever thought you had done before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later you meet Bucky in the hallway outside your hospital room. He had been in your room at least twice every day since the mission, but never alone. He always had Steve with him. Everyone of your teammates had been by keeping your spirit up since you hated being on bed rest.  <br/>“Released already?” He tilted his head slightly. You had spent five days in the medical department so it did not seem as it was short. It felt like an eternity. <br/>“Yes, the cradle and the rest did its magic,” You smiled and together you started to walk away from there. <br/>“Are you sure that you are fine?” Bucky asked when you were almost at the kitchen. <br/>“Yeah, I am fine,” You smiled and pulled down your shirt a bit so Bucky could now see the smooth skin on your shoulder.  Bucky put his arm around your shoulders. It made you feel safe and warm.<br/>“I did never get the chance to thank you,” Bucky almost muttered out.<br/>“For what?” You wondered and looked up at him. <br/>“For saving my life,” He tightens the grip around you some. “But you know you did not need to do that to get Steve’s attention.” You stopped and frowned. <br/>“What are you talking about,” you wondered.  “I did not save you to get anyone’s attention. I would have done the same for any of our teammates.” <br/>“Really?” Bucky huffed out. <br/>“Of course,” You answered honestly trying to figure out what he was getting at. “I got the vision and saw you die.”<br/>“So you would have done the same for whoever.” Bucky pressed and you nodded. “Yes.” Bucky narrowed his eyes and looked at you. Did he know your secret? <br/>“But to circle around to Steve’s attention. Why would I want his attention?” you crossed your arms over your chest. <br/>“I heard you and Nat talk before the mission,” Bucky looked down on the floor before looking up again. “About your feelings.” You knew exactly what conversation, not that you were going to tell him that. <br/>“My feelings?” You wondered if maybe he did not hear the whole conversation. <br/>“Yeah, the one you have on Steve,” Bucky clarified.<br/>“I don’t have a crush on Steve,” You shrugged. <br/>“You said that you were head over heels for that stupid super soldier that never noticed that you were right in front of him,” Bucky urged you on. You thought back to the conversation.</p>
<p>
  <i>Nat had cornered you in the kitchen after a brutal workout where she had gotten a hit in on your face after your concentration had failed when Bucky and Steve had walked into the gym shirtless. Seeing the man you were in love with like that had thrown you off your game. <br/>“Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?” She inquired and you almost choked on your water.<br/>“Who?” you said trying to be clueless, but Nat only smirked. <br/>“A certain super soldier,” Nat leans against the counter, not breaking eye contact. You sigh. <br/>“Does everyone know” You wonder and Nat shakes her head. <br/>“Arg,” you groan and lay your head on the counter. “Why does he have to be so good damn gorgeous? I mean those eyes, that smile and do not talk to me about that body. And it’s not just his looks, you know.” You look up at Nat, who been looking over your shoulder, but you did not think about that. “He is charming, smart and funny. He makes me laugh and feel things I have never felt before.” Nat nodded as to urge you on. “And don’t start with me with the way he walks. He commands the room when he is does his “murder walk” it’s so hot.” You could feel your face heat up so you take a sip from your water to cool down. “He is just to much and he would never go for someone like me when he could have who ever he wants.”<br/>“Don’t sell yourself short,” Nat winks at you. “You are gorgeous and how can you know he will never want you if you never ask him.” <br/>“Nat, what do you want me to do?” You take another sip of your water bottle. “He doesn’t even know I exist.”<br/>“Of course he does,” Nat looks over your shoulder again, but you shrug.<br/>“No, he does not. It’s not my fault that I am head over heels for that.. That stupid super soldier,” you almost whine. “That never notices that I am right in front of him.”<br/>“Just go up to him and ask him out,” Nat puts a hand on your shoulder.<br/>“And what,” you mumble. “Say: Hey I liked you for years now. It’s Valentine’s Day soon, would you like to go on a date with me.”<br/>“Yeah, exactly that,” Nat nods and smiles at you. </i>
</p>
<p>You shake your head to get that conversation out of your head.<br/>“So?” You lifted a brow and at the same time realising that Nat it been Bucky Nat had seen over your shoulder during the conversation.<br/>“You know that Steve sees you,” Bucky grumbled. “Just ask him out.”<br/>“I am not in love with or have any kind of romantic feelings for Steve,” You almost growl. <br/>“But you said..” Bucky started and you lifted your hand.<br/>“Last time I checked there were more than one Super Soldier in the world,” You look up at Bucky and hoped he would finally understand. Bucky stared at you with an open mouth and big eyes, not saying a word. <br/>“And he has as once again shown how stupid he really is,” you sigh and walk out of the room, not noticing that Steve, Nat and Sam sat at the counter in the kitchen clearly having to hear every word you had said. When you got to your room you leaned at the door hoping that Bucky would come knocking, but he did not. Taking it as a rejection you walked over to your bed and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play one of your playlists before you walked over to the bed and layed down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky still stood in the hall trying to get his head around what he just heard. <br/>“Did you blow a fuse?” Sam smirks when he looks around the corner. Bucky walked into the kitchen and saw his friends sitting there.<br/>“Y/N is not in love with Steve,” Bucky whispers and Nat smirks.<br/>“Did you really think she was?” Steve wonders and looks around the room.<br/>“Not me,” Sam looks at Steve. “Did you?”<br/>“No, not me,” Steve agrees and looks at Nat. <br/>“Never thought she was,” Nat smirks. <br/>“So when you had your conversation you knew that she was talking about me?” Bucky walked closer. <br/>“Yep,” Nat nodded. “Known it for a while.” Bucky pulled out a chair and sat down.<br/>“Why are you not walking after her?” Steve wondered. Bucky just looked at him.<br/>“She is in love with me,” Bucky still had troubles getting it into his head.<br/>“Yeah, and you are in love with her,” Steve sighs. “So what are you going to do about it?” Sam and Nat looked at Bucky. He looked at his friends and then he stood up. Then he sat down again. Sam shook his head.<br/>“Do you know what day it is tomorrow?” Sam looked at Bucky.<br/>“Sunday,” Bucky answered and Steve chuckled.<br/>“It’s Valentine’s Day, idiot,” Sam sassed. Bucky got a big smile on his face. <br/>“I have an idea and could use some help,” Bucky stood up again. Nat, Sam and Steve nodded and Bucky told them about his plan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning there is a knock on your door. Thinking it is Nat who is there to check on you so you pull open the door without putting on a robe. You really should have covered up since it was Bucky that was outside your door. He looked at you dressed in one of his t-shirts that was falling slightly from one of your shoulders and your shorts that was just visible under the t-shirt. He swallowed loudly. <br/>“Good morning, Y/N,” He greeted you with a hoarse voice. <br/>“Good morning, Bucky,” You tugged on the t-shirt some to try and cover more of your legs, but instead it slipped down more of your shoulder. Bucky trusted a tray forward towards you and you looked down on it. It was a plate of red heart shaped waffles, a red rose in a vase, coffee and orange juice as well as a red envelope. You did not take the tray, instead, you picked up the envelope. <br/>“Happy Valentines Day,” Bucky said and when you looked up at him you could almost see a blush on his face. You opened the envelope and pulled out a Valentines Day Card. It was a white card with red and hot pink heart balloons and under it simply stood ‘Happy Valentines Day’ and it made you smile. You opened it and the text inside was not what you had expected.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Dear Y/N,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Thank you for saving my life the other day and sorry for not realising it was me you like. <br/>I just had these feelings for you since I met you and had never in a million years thought that I would ever have someone as amazing as you fall in love with me. You are not the only one that is head over heels. I love you. I love your laugh. I love your compassion. I love the way your eyes shine when you are singing and dancing around the kitchen cooking food. I love how you always make my days better only by being beside me. I love how you look at me and see Bucky and not my past. <br/>I hope you will agree to be this stupid super soldier’s Valentine,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Love, Bucky” </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You noticed that Bucky was shifting some so when you reread the card for the second time you took a hold of his hand and stood on your toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth, carefully so you did not mess up the tray. When you separated there was a big goofy smile on Bucky’s lips and you figured that your face had a similar smile. <br/>“I guess that means yes,” Bucky’s smile got cooky.<br/>“Like I would have said anything else,” You nodded and took the tray from him. <br/>“Be ready for our date at 6 this evening,” Bucky pressed a kiss to your lips and started to walk away. You stepped out of your room,<br/>“Hey Bucky,” you yelled and he turned around with a big smile. “Thank you for breakfast.” you lifted the tray a bit when he nodded. He winked at you and walked away. You walked into your room and kicked the door shut. Carefully you placed the tray on your bed before you did a happy dance. Bucky loved you and wanted to go on a date with you. A laugh bubbled out of your mouth. To think that getting shot would be one of the best things that had ever happened to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At precisely six there was a knock on your door. Your heart did a double beat and you pressed your sweaty palms against your legs. The sight when you opened your door made you laugh, since you could not see Bucky at all. Instead the whole doorway was filled with a giant teddy bear and what seemed to be red roses. <br/>“Hey, Doll,” You heard behind the bear. It made you giggle and the teddy bear was trusted forward. You took it and held it close. It smelled just like Bucky. You looked over the teddybear’s shoulder and saw Bucky standing there with the biggest grin on his beautiful lips. <br/>“Hey, Bucky,” you smiled. In his hand was a big bouquet of red roses and a heart shaped box, that you figured contained chocolates. He went to hand you the roses and the heart shaped box, but your hands were full. You backed up and laid the bear on your bed. Bucky’s breath hitched when you turned around.<br/>“Fuck, you look beautiful,” He almost whisper. It made you blush.<br/>“You don’t look so bad yourself,” you smile as an answer. <br/>“Yeah, I know I look pretty hot,” Bucky winks at you then he hands you the roses and the heart box.<br/>“Thank you,” You smile. “You know you did not need to buy me all this.” Bucky shuffles a bit at.<br/>“Sam and Steve said the same, but I wanted to make this a Valentine’s day you would not forget,” Bucky gave you a shy smile. You put the flowers and the box on the bed and turned to him.<br/>“Since it’s with you,” You smiled at him and walked close to him, so close you could feel his breath on your lips. “I know I will not forget it, ever.” Then you pressed your lips against this and kissed him. He kissed you back and your legs got weak. He put his arms around you and pulled you even closer to his body. Your right arm went up to his hair and your left around his back. The kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the hallway. Bucky pulled back and looked to the side. <br/>“Ready for dinner?” Bucky looked back at you. You nodded and bit your lip. He took your hand and you closed the door. Together you walked to the elevator and when Bucky pressed the button for going up he turned to you.<br/>“Since our date was kind of last minute,” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “I kind of had to improvise.”<br/>“Bucky,” you said and took a step closer to him. “As long as I spend the evening with you, I don’t know where we are going or what we are doing.” Bucky smiled and pressed a kiss to your temple. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You rode the elevator to the top floor and you stepped out on the rooftop. The first thing you saw was a romantic table set for two with champagne, red roses and red napkins. Bucky took you over to it and pulled out the chair for you. Then he popped the champagne bottle and poured you each a glass. Peter came out from the shadows with two plates that he placed in front of you. And for the first time since you met him, he did not say a word, but you saw him wink at Bucky before he walked away. The meal and the conversation were incredible, not to mention just looking at Bucky the whole time. He made you laugh so you thought you were going to stop breathing a few times and you could honestly say you never had a better Valentine’s Day or date in your life. There was just something about Buck and the way he made you feel safe to be who you were. When the dinner was finished Bucky stood up and took your hand he turned out and that was when you noticed that he also had set up a complete movie theatre with the projector and lights and all. <br/>“I figured you might not say no to a movie,” Buck grinned at you and you nodded and dragged him to the sofa that was carried up to the rooftop for this. You dragged him down beside you and settled into his chest. You pulled back a bit and looked at him.<br/>“I love you,” you smiled.<br/>“Even if I am a Stupid Super Soldier,” Bucky teases you. <br/>“Yeah,” You wink. “Because you are my Stupide Super Soldier,” <br/>“That I am, Doll,” Bucky smiles and kisses you. “And you are my best girl.” It made you laugh. “Hell, yeah I am,” You agree and Bucky’s smile gets even bigger. <br/>“I love you too, you know,” Bucky smiles and kisses you again. You look at each other and you lay your head on his chest again. <br/>“So, what are we going to watch?” you ask and Bucky chuckles. <br/>“Whatever you want,” Bucky replies. <br/>“I don’t care as long as I am here with you,” You snuggle closer and Bucky puts on the first thing he finds on Netflix. All you could was that this was not how you thought your week would go since you got shot and how happy you were that things had turned out the way it did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>